


TimKon Ficlets

by Jet



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: Various unrelated ficlets featuring Tim/Kon.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 53





	1. 30 Day OTP Challenge  Day 1: Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Currently reposting my 30 day OTP challenge from tumblr that I never finished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This one contains a little discussion of homophobia.)

“I never minded holding your hand, you know,” Kon says as they’re flying. “No matter what I said.” He’s not even holding Tim’s hand now, instead holding him alongside of himself with an arm and TTK wrapped around him.

Tim’s lips quirk, though it’s not funny. “I remember that, back then. Did you know…?”

“That you had a giant crush on me?” Kon grins even as Tim elbows him in the side. “No. It was Smallville. Fitting in was hard at school, and I was kind of trying to act like everyone else.”

“Bonding through homophobia?” Tim asks dryly, and Kon sighs.

“There was a lot of no homo.” Kon is silent for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

Tim looks at him in surprise. “You don’t need to apologize,” he says softly. “It was a long time ago. But…thanks.”


	2. 30 Day OTP Challenge 02 - Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim lets down his guard around Kon more than anyone.

Tim hardly registers when an arm slides around him, he’s so engrossed in the case. He’s on his couch, hunched forward over his laptop on his lap, energy drink cans strewn on the coffee table before him. He leans into the warmth and solidity of the body settled beside him for a good minute before his brain consciously registers… “Kon?” He blinks, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to focus on his boyfriend next to him. It's always a little disconcerting when his mind does that. If anyone else had come into the room, Tim would have at least stopped long enough to size them up. 

“I let myself in,” Kon says. He’s seemingly perfectly comfortable, arm around Tim like they’re cuddling on any other date night. “What came up?”

Oh. He’d been expecting Kon, but he hadn’t realized it was that late already. “I got a break on the Volkov case. I know it’s not what we planned, but I could use your help with it tonight…”

“The human trafficking one? I’m in,” Kon says immediately. “When are we going?”

“Give me about thirty more minutes,” Tim says. “Tying up some loose ends. Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Kon says, and leans into Tim. “I don’t mind staying right here.”


	3. 30 Day OTP Challenge Day 3 - Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Contains possibly unrequited feelings, not that Tim would know because that would require acknowledging them.)

Tim’s eyes are hard, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He leans forward a little as he comes up on his opponent, brow furrowed in concentration. “I will end you,” he hisses dangerously as Kon hits him with another shell, sending Luigi spinning off of Rainbow Road. “Are you cheating?”

Kon grins smugly as Yoshi takes the lead. “No, you just suck now because you’re too busy brooding to play with me and Bart.”

“You might have a point,” Tim concedes as he comes in third, behind the freaking AI.

“I do,” Kon says, and turns to face Tim, his eyes impossibly blue. Sometimes Tim worries he could get lost in them. “Come out and see us. Or let us come to you. I…we all miss you.” There’s something soft in Kon’s eyes, and Tim catches himself leaning forward, heart speeding up. No. He knew seeing Kon was a bad idea. He averts his eyes, controls his breathing. Controls his heart.

“I’ll try,” he says to Conner, and knows it’s a lie.


	4. OTP Challenge Day 04 - On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice burger date!

“You’ll love the burgers here,” Kon enthused, holding open the door to the diner to Tim. “They’re so juicy! And the shakes, man.” Kon sighed in apparent rapture, and Tim couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face.

Kon’s opinion turned out to be correct, and Tim let out a little moan at the first bite of his mushroom-topped burger. His eyes may have slipped shut at some point, because it’s not until after he opened them that he noticed Kon staring. “What?” he said, a little defensively. “It _is_ good.”

“Yeah,” Kon said, clearing his throat, and Tim absently noted Kon’s ears turning red. Huh. “Here, try this milkshake.” Kon shoved his strawberry shake at Tim, efficiently distracting him. Tim sipped obediently, and made a pleased noise. Kon’s ears got redder.

“Kon, are you-”

“The pie is amazing too,” Kon interrupted. “We should get the apple and the lemon.”

“You mean _you_ want the apple and the lemon,” Tim said. “I’m not a huge fan.”

“What?” Kon gasped in mock-outrage, and their conversation settled into normal teasing and conversation, any weirdness dissipating. Things had been a little different between them on Young Justice lately, but it was a good different, Tim hoped. 

“I’ll get the check,” Kon said after the pie, and his ears were pink again. Okay. Third time’s the…

“Kon,” Tim said, studying him closely. If his intuition was wrong, well. Tim went for it anyway. “Is this…a date?”

The blush didn’t stop at Kon’s ears this time, but spread over his cheeks. “Would you want it to be a date?”

“Maybe,” Tim said. “If you _asked_ me first.” He smiled as he said it, his stomach full of butterflies.

“Okay,” Kon said, and ran a hand over his fade. “Tim, can I take you out?”

“You already took me out,” Tim pointed out, and his smile was more of a smirk. “But yes, Kon, I will go out with you.”

Kon let out a woosh of breath. “Awesome. Dude, that’s awesome! Hey, after this we can go to my room and-” Tim raised an eyebrow “-play video games?”

“I’ll allow it,” Tim said, playing it cool, but secretly he agreed with Kon: this was pretty awesome.


	5. OTP Challenge Day 05 - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains injury, blood and gore, and comic book medical procedure.)

Tim can barely breathe as he runs to Conner. 

He’s down and there’s blood and there’s Kryptonite, the shard of it piecing through Kon's skin. Tim’s only partially aware of the battle going on around them, the Justice League’s late (too late, it can’t be too late) arrival, Cassie and Bart holding enemies off around them as he drops to his knees next to Kon. He’s awake, eyes open, and Tim’s aware of his breathing from the bubbles of red froth that appear at his mouth. 

“Don’t move, don’t try to talk,” he orders. Kon grimaces, opens his mouth. “You’ll be okay once the Kryptonite is out,” he assures Kon, and that has to be true because if it isn’t. Tim can’t think about it. 

He feels for Kon’s pulse with one hand as he explores the edges of the wound, studies the mineral shard. It’s jagged, the edges rough, and there’s no way to tell if any pieces have come off inside the wound. If he had a scanner or portable x-ray device…

Kon’s pulse drops and Tim rips off his gloves without further thought. He blinks and the lenses in his cowl retract as he leans over to meet Kon’s eyes. He looks afraid. Tim’s heart aches in his chest but emotion is exactly what he can’t afford. “This is going to hurt,” he tells Kon.”Try not to move.”

Before Kon can respond he yanks out the Kryptonite shard with one hand and shoves the fingers of his other hand into the wound. He can’t focus on Kon’s strangled, gurgling yell, or who the slick tissue under his fingers actually belongs to, just feels for what shouldn’t be there. A part of his mind that won’t shut up counts the time, ten seconds, eleven. Blood runs over his hand, down his arm, and something sharp stabs his finger. He pulls it out, a tiny glint of green in the gore covering his hands, but Kon’s breathing is already less strained.

“Kid Flash,” he calls and Bart appears at his side. “Take this to Batman,” he orders, and ignores Bart’s horrified expression as he shoves a blood-covered Kryptonite shard in his hands. The small piece he shuts into his own lead-lined box, too small to hold the other, and finding out where exactly a piece that large came from goes on his mental to-do list. 

Kon’s eyes are shut and his breathing is rapid but the edges of his wound are already starting to knit as Tim watches and he’s almost certain no more fresh blood is bubbling up into Kon’s mouth. When Kon opens his eyes again (one hundred twenty, twenty-one) they’re clear, focused on Tim. He tries to sit up and Tim immediately pushes him back down. 

“Don’t move, you idiot,” he says, and now he’s gotten blood all over the parts of Kon’s shirt that aren’t already covered in it and his eyes are stinging and he’s kissing Conner. 

The taste of blood in his mouth makes him pull back immediately, and he scrambles backward as Conner stares at him in shock. He doesn’t move as Starfire finally arrives to fly Kon back to the ship, back to the medical facilities at the Tower, and all he can think, with his hands covered in blood and rubble all around him is that he is utterly and completely _fucked_.


	6. OTP Challenge Day 06 - Wearing each other’s clothes

Tim made a beeline for the coffee pot in the Titans’ kitchen. He hadn’t slept much for the past several days, they’d had a late night the night before and now he was being forced to wake up for “birthday shenanigans” according to Bart. Kon had promised him coffee when he’d woken him up, and he had followed through. Kon was a wonderful boyfriend, and coffee was a wonderful beverage.

It wasn’t until halfway through his second cup that he became aware of the stares. Cassie and Bart had definitely seen him drink coffee before, and in an even worse state in the morning, so he waited until he finished to give them a flat stare. “What?”

“Um,” Cassie said, and exchanged a glance with Bart. “Nice shirt.”

Tim looked down, and definitely did not blush. Okay, maybe he slept in Kon’s shirt sometimes (or often), but he hadn’t ever worn it outside his room before. Well. It wasn’t anything he was ashamed of.

“Thank you,” he said, and poured another cup.


End file.
